


Kiss of Death

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demigod AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: There was no shortage of tales derived from love that ended tragically, demigods were familiar with the affairs of the Gods and Goddesses. They served as a lesson for them, learn from the mistakes of their parents in order to not travel the path of the less desired. Tsukishima wasn’t one to rely solely on the string of fate, preferring to mold his destiny with the palms of his hands. While it was a preference of his father to pair with someone who was more suited to his traits, the blonde found himself enamored with a daughter of Hades, death itself.





	

There was no shortage of tales derived from love that ended tragically, demigods were familiar with the affairs of the Gods and Goddesses. They served as a lesson for them, learn from the mistakes of their parents in order to not travel the path of the less desired. Tsukishima wasn’t one to rely solely on the string of fate, preferring to mold his destiny with the palms of his hands. While it was a preference of his father to pair with someone who was more suited to his traits, the blonde found himself enamored with a daughter of Hades, death itself. You possessed an air of elegance and mysteriousness that only seemed to pull him in when in fact you were attempting to distance herself.

It proved difficult to love a being who you could never hope to have, heart filled with anguish and despair at the thought. You loathed the days where you’d walk around camp, jovial couples sporting identical smiles, wrapped in each other’s embrace. No one knew what the consequences were of entering a relationship with a child of Hades, mostly because none lived to tell the tale. However you knew well enough, your father having been quick to war you once you began to show interest in the blonde demigod. 

The day was beginning its descent into dusk, skylines painted rustic and undertones of plum. To your surprise it was serene, the boisterous laughter of the others had long retreated into the dining hall seeing as how most of them had recently returned from a mission. Which must mean-

”It’s a surprise to see you here considering that this is my domain. I thought you were trying to avoid me, not seek me out.” A low voice rang out and you swore that the blood running through your veins went cold. You should have known he’d turn up by the sea sooner or later. Perhaps you really did want ti see him.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” The apology wasn’t heartfelt though. Stepping back slightly, you moved to walk around him, but his arm suddenly shot out in front of the path. Instinctively you put distance in between yourselves, careful to not touch him.

”Help me to understand ______, because I can’t seem to figure you out.” Tsukishima muttered, eyes narrowed to slits, but the expression he wore didn’t convey that of anger. More like sadness. “You can’t look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t have feelings for me.”

The truth in his words was like a blight that stung you. You wished to the heavens that you could be the one to make him smile, hold hands, or be the one he could confide in, but fate would not allow that. 

You breathed out a long sigh. “I’m not going to lie to you. Yes, I do have strong feelings for you, but it wouldn’t work out between us.”

The male stepped closer, golden eyes flashing blue for a moment before returning to their original state. “Whatever it is that’s holding you back can be fixed. We can pull through it together.” And for the first time, you were able to glimpse past the cold exterior his displayed to the softer side that cared only for you.

It wasn’t fair. Not to him or you.

“Kei, you don’t understand. If you were to continue this relationship with me, you’d die.” The words died on your lips, and you could feel the sting of tears at the back of your eyes.  
The silence in the air was thick and heavy, neither of you knowing what to say. An unreadable expression was plastered to Tsukishima’s face as the reality of your statement registered. His hands clenched into tight fists, a rush of anger coursing along his body. The waves grew unsettling for a moment before calming, the demigod, reeling in his loss of control.

“I don’t care.” His reasoning as to why he’d throw away his life to be with you was beyond any logical thought process. Tsukishima had a large selection of people to fall in love with and yet you were still his priority, even when eternal sleep was the price.

“But what if I don’t want you to? I wouldn’t want you to throw everything away for me!”

“It’s my decision to make not yours. My mind has been made up.” Poseidon’s children were stubborn as hell. There was nothing you could say to convince him to let you go. Tsukishima came closer, more than he had ever been since knowing you. You could see the intricate details that made up his body. There were the small slits in his neck which were the gills, a mole dotting his chest here and there. His tall frame was warm, soothing the frigid skin along your body. To you, he was gorgeous, but you didn’t want it to be taken from you so soon.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, lips just inches from your own as you nodded mutely. The tears threatened to spill as his mouth covered yours in a tender kiss, all the unspoken emotions being poured out through tender action. His hands slipped around your waist, wanting to feel you as close to him as possible.

The seams of your heart tugged violently as you felt a faint feeling, his life source quickly being drained with each touch he gave you. None of this felt right, but you had to be reminded that this is what he wanted. If he desired to be in your arms with his last breath, so be it. You’d do anything for him.

“Kei,” you called out softly, fingertips brushing his cheeks in a gentle manner. Tsukishima was paler than before, golden eyes beginning to fade into a duller shade. To have the man you fell for dying right before your eyes was indescribable, pain couldn’t even begin to describe the emotions tearing through you. “I lo-love you, and I regret not telling you sooner.

A smirk tugged at his lips, one you grew to love over the months from a distance. “Now is not the time for regrets. I’m just glad I could finally do this.” His breathing was shallower now.

Your hands intertwined with his as you sunk to the ground, pulling him with you until his large frame was resting in your arms. “It’s okay to let go now. I’ll make sure you’re granted passage to the Underworld.” Gods, this was worse than death itself.

“I hope your father approves of me.”

A wry bought of laughter bubbled from your throat in an attempt to keep from sobbing, Quickly you wiped your tears, not wanting his last memory to be of you crying. “He already does.”

The faint light dissipated quickly, and you knew with a heavy heart that he was gone. Just as he did in life, he retained his beauty, even if he no longer felt warm, and those eyes were now shut. Leaning down, a final kiss was pressed to his lips, a goodbye in hopes that one day you’d see him in the next life.


End file.
